


The quest

by Lisky



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Bets & Wagers, F/M, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, Office Party, Season/Series 01, no editing we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisky/pseuds/Lisky
Summary: 'I'm gonna do it.''Ten quids says you chicken out.'Tim arches an eyebrow at Sasha, and drinks his last sip of champagne without breaking eye contact.Or, the Tim Kiss Everyone in the Archival Team Challenge
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Tim Stoker, Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives)/Other(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 130





	The quest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sazandorable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazandorable/gifts).



'I'm gonna do it.'

'Ten quids says you chicken out.'

Tim arches an eyebrow at Sasha, and drinks his last sip of champagne without breaking eye contact. She leans back into the sofa, smirking. She's wearing a tiny party hat, balanced on the top of her head like a fascinator, and Tim is kinda jealous of how well she's pulling it off.  
He leans forward in his seat, nimbly steals Sasha's glass and rewards her faux-shocked expression with his cheekiest grin.  
  
'I'll take that bet.'

Quickly, he balances himself on the edge of his seat and lightly pecks her on the lips before draining her glass. 

'Duty calls, my dear!'

'Yeah, give everyone my love!'

She winks at him, so of course now he Has To. He sets the glass down with a flourish and rejoins the small group of their colleagues, pushed by Sasha's peals of laughter at his back.

Martin is standing awkwardly near the buffet, visibly struggling to come up with a conversation subject engaging enough to hold Jon's interest. Jon is gripping his glass like it'll save him from this party; a viable strategy if he can smash it with his bare hand and excuse himself to go patch it up. Might not get rid of Martin, and Tim doubts Jon has the strength for it anyway. He's a typer, not a gamer.

'Martin! I have come... to Save You.'

Tim drops a heavy hand on Martin's shoulder, eliciting a wince and a glare. Huh, Jon's giving him the stink eye too. He's about to say something, Tim can just feel it. There, he's taking a breath, probably gathering more self-importance than air. Thankfully, Tim is very quick. Leaning on Martin for leverage, he catches Jon's neck with his free hand and kisses him, hard and just a bit mean. The petulant noise he cuts short by sliding his tongue across Jon's lips, and the quiet intake of breath at his side, are music to his ears. See, guys, talking is overrated.  
It's easy enough to turn his head ever so slightly to the side, and softly press his lips to Martin's. Tim quickly leans back, but not very far.   
Jon is almost vibrating with righteous offense, and Tim's fingers slide off the side of his face before he can shrug them off, or bite them maybe.  
He lets go of Martin and pushes him forward as he himself draws back, into a victorious stance.

'Consider yourselves saved, gentlemen!'

'You haven't saved shit,' Martin says weakly, but Tim is already spinning back to the party.

'On to the main event!'

The main event is currently surveying the party, arms loosely crossed, glass in hand (still full), just barely leaning against a doorway, in what should probably be considered scandalous attire. A waistcoat but _no_ jacket? _Rolled-up_ shirt sleeves? How very _déshabillé_ , Mr Bouchard. Are you trying to seduce me?

Elias breaks into a grin and oh shit Tim hadn't realized he'd made his way to him already.   
  
'Are _you_ , Mr Stoker? This is a very... revealing t-shirt.'

Tim looks down to the glittery see-through material of his shirt and shrugs, suddenly uneasy. He's more preoccupied with the fact that he apparently came on to his boss out loud and very much not in the privacy of his own mind. Is he that drunk already?

When he looks back up, Elias is staring directly at him, and there's a second glass in his other hand. Shit, Tim is starting to think his perception of time might be altered. He takes the offered drink with a nod, and awkwardly arranges himself into a nonchalant pose against the wall. Elias politely beams at him.

'So, are you having a fun night, Tim?'

Did he see him kissing Jon? He's got this weird possessive streak when it comes to possible distractions from Jon's Probably Extemely Important Duties, but this is a party, right? Tim grins back.

'It's everything a guy could hope for.'

'Everything?'

Elias is still holding his gaze, his head barely turned towards Tim but his eyes following him. The sound of the party around them has melted into a lulling background noise, and Tim's throat is suddenly very dry.

'I was just- I mean. ... Are you. Do you...'

Tim is floundering, and Elias is just patiently watching him, the bastard. He's not even smiling condescendingly anymore, just giving him a facade of polite attentiveness, so fake Tim wants to throw his drink at him. He crowds Elias against the doorframe and kisses him before the smile or his own sanity can make a comeback.

When Tim opens his eyes again, Elias is still close, looking at him like he's measuring and analysing some data, and not finding it very impressive. There's something nauseating about it, somehow, and suddenly it's too much, too close, too revealing, and Tim needs- needs air, space, needs Elias to stop fucking _staring at_ him.   
He tears his gaze away and it lands on- fucking _mistletoe_. Are you fucking _serious_? Sasha must be having a fit a laughter- oh, God, did Sasha _see_ that debacle.  
Tim clears his throat, entirely for Elias' benefit, and gestures half-heartedly to the offending twig.

'There was... there's-'

'I saw.'

'-a reason...'

Elias is _still_ watching his face, carefully, attentively, not even sparing a glance for the sad-looking mistletoe suspended almost-but-not-quite above his head.

Tim is slowly starting to wonder if they've been having the same conversation, at all, at any point this evening. His eyes start feeling dry and he blinks, wonders why he hasn't in a while. 

Elias, with a slight, satisfied smile, slowly blinks back.


End file.
